


A Hard Day's Night

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Other, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Paola's long, hard day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazy276](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lazy276).



> Commissioned by Lazy276

"Bouenos dias world," Paola said as she yawned. She slept well, almost no disturbances. feeling refreshed and ready for another day of lectures on her favorite subject, sociology, she reached her hand to remove her blanket but couldn't find it, feeling only her smooth, naked body. She looked down and spotted the blanket, it was jammed between her huge cock and gigantic nutsack, and it was wet...

Paola lifted her upper body off the bed and sat upright, supporting her back with her left hand while the right hand started pulling the poor, abused blanket out from between the folds of her skin. This was probably the reason why she slept so well, some of her precum must have escaped while she was sleeping and her erections came and went many times, leaving the cloth lodged where she found it.

Once the blanket was out, Paola tossed it across the room. This was not the first time something like this happened, she was a prolific girl and her monstrous cock and balls had no difficulties making a mess, you could say she got off easy this time. The blanket made a splashing sound as it smashed into a laundry basket she prepared especially for items soaked with her precum. Paola looked at her dick, it was rock hard and pulsed with excitement. Paola's shaft might not be the biggest, but she loved it still, it was about a foot long and as wide as a soda bottle. Her balls were another story altogether, while some may call Paola's penis big, it was dwarfed by her balls. Each one was bigger than her, and right now they were exploding with cum.

Paola's nether regions requested satisfaction, she felt very pleased with the prize she won at the genetic lottery. While her cock and scrotum were way bigger than she really needed, her control over them was extraordinary. "Jefe, I'm sorry, we don't have time right now," she talked to her dick and nuts, they flexed and spasmed, making sloshing sounds with the cum in them. She wanted to let loose and come until she feels empty but she knew she had limited time and achieving satisfaction with what she had between her legs took more than half a day. "Please, if you'll relax I'll contact Stephanie." She said in a teasing voice, her monster flexed one more time and started shrinking to a more manageable size while her balls became quiet.

Paola stood before the mirror on her closet, her sack still resting on the bed. Looking back at her was a 21 years old bombshell, with a slim build, flat chest and shoulder length black hair with blonde highlights at the bottom, she loved the color of her hair.

Paola started her day doing squats, 50 in the morning and 50 when she got back home. She was no sports addict, she had to work out in order to manage moving with the huge anchor that was her scrotum. Next, she needed a shower to clean her body, and that meant going to the bathroom. She loved to bath even though it was a lengthy process. Thanks to careful planning (and a great deal of self-control) she had the time. She started to walk slowly, pulling her balls to start moving was the hard part. When she was younger she tried having a board with wheels placed under them to avoid the friction between her giant sack and the floor. It was a great help until she tried to stop. It was then that she recalled Newton's first law of motion, turns out it's not really possible for a 140-pound girl to stop a 320-pound scrotum following her at 3 mph dead in its tracks.

Once her balls fell from the bed to the floor with a loud thump, the bed screeched with relief, her sack jiggled and rippled from the shock. Sadly, the person who planned the blueprints for Paola's house didn't have a hyper in mind. The doorframes were rather wide but not wide enough for this Futanari, she had to squeeze her scrotum through the tight space and into the massive bathroom, a process that made her moan with a mixture of pleasure and frustration quite a few times.

The shower had no chance of containing both Paola and her massive balls at the same time, the only way to bath in this house was in two parts, first her nutsack and then herself. First, she had to place a raiser above her drain, the first time she washed her nuts here, they covered and blocked the drain, Paola only noticed when the house was flooded with water. After placing the raiser, she parked her balls inside, took the shower head and opened the tap. Water cascaded down and around them, she reached for the soap and poured about a quarter of the bottle on them, she had a lot of surfaces to keep clean. She felt her starched skin as she rubbed the soap in and could tell they were full to the brim and it was no wonder, it has been over a year since the last time she came (unless you count that little mishap 3 months ago). She was so grateful for her self-control, some futanari didn't have that, accidents were not uncommon. Once her balls were covered in soap she rinsed them clean and took their place in the cubicle, cleaning herself.

She washed and foamed her whole body, rinsing it before dealing with the hardest part of her shower, cleaning her genitals. Being this small when in rest and so enormous when erect meant it had a lot of skin folds, and Paola needed to clean them all. Knowing her body well, she knew she had two options: She could clean each fold individually, this was the safe, time-consuming option. The other option was to get it erect, which will starch the folds and make her work much easier but this was also what led to that accident 3 months ago. She was cleaning her cock when she came, took her 3 hours to stop and many more hours to clean everything up.

She sneaked a look at the clock, she had time but using the safe route was a bit problematic and she didn't want to be late today, she decided to take the other option. She reached for her pole, even though it was dormant it was still bigger than any man's erect dick. Both her hands wrapped around it and Paola started her special ritual. She knew her cock all too well and had the experience of manipulating it. She knew all penises have regions on them, most are just too small to notice or are blended into one another due to size limitations. Hers was big enough and she knew all her shaft's likes and dislikes. She needed it to grow fast but not too fast, she used her left hand to pull the excess skin towards the base of her rod, then she used her right hand's fingertips to glide along the cum tube, her cock jolted and started expanding in response, it was now as long as her forearm and too thick to hold in place with her left hand. She knew it needed just a tiny push to reach the size she needed.

She banded her back forwards and used her hand to lift the monster up, once close enough she planted a wet, passionate kiss on its tip, making sure to keep a gentle suction while licking the beast with her tongue. She knew her cock too well, the kiss got it going, she felt gallons of her blood rush to fill the massive erection. In moment its tip was leveled with her nipples and was as thick as both her wrists.

For a moment Paola was mesmerized, the sensation of water running down her hyper pole was too much, her testicles felt like they were going to explode, she could hear the siren's call. A text ring from her room snapped her out of her trance. She quickly rubbed soap in and cleaned the beast, finishing her shower.

She had to use a special towel to dry herself, it was 8 feet over 6. She started with her balls, first tapping the right one dry and then the left. When both were dry, she moved to her own body. She wrapped her black and blonde hair in a smaller towel and placed another towel around her still erect cock. Then she dried herself and squeezed through the door back to her room.

Her phone's screen flashed to indicate receiving a text, it was Stephanie. "How are you, Paola?" Paola smiled as she tapped the screen, "I'm great, what's up?"

Paola placed her phone aside and started taking care of her hair, her cock remained erect, pulsing with her heartbeat under the towel. "I need you to calm down soon." She whispered at her it. Her phone flashed again, it was another message from Stephanie, "they are!" A picture was attached, it showed the Stephanie Paola knew, with reddish black long smooth hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and a round, yet slim frame. Her huge E cup boobs sprouting two erect, 9-inch pricks. Paola was always attracted to her, and this sexy picture didn't go unnoticed by her monstrous dick. It fluxed and vomited a gallon of cum into the towel wrapped around it. "Fucking shit Stephanie," Paola shouted, "what are you trying to do?" She looked at her cock with an angry expression, removing the soaked towel and tossing it along with the blanket. She commanded it, "Down, now!" it complied and shrunk. She grabbed the phone and texted Stephanie, "fuck you, almost started another accident." The text came back, "so, it didn't work ha? I'm staying home today, I have to get them under control."

Paola started dressing up, a shirt was no problem for her, having a flat chest did have its advantages. Her lower half was another story altogether. She had special stockings made, they covered her resting cock with ease and offered little support. She had no real solution of her nuts though, she wore a long skirt that reached her heels but had no chance of covering her balls. Paola took a very deep breath and made her way out to the street.

The bright sunlight poured over everything, Paola dragged her sack behind her, taking in the city around her. Turning a corner, she saw a police line blocking her path, she could see the street beyond was covered with cum, probably some poor futanari lost control. The cops and fire department desperately fought all the cum, trying to get the situation under control. "Move along please, nothing to see here." An officer instructed her. "This kind of accidents happen all the time." Paola thought to herself as she kept going down the street. Turning another corner, she noticed the wide variety of girls around her. She saw one girl with a shaft so long in rested on the top of a 3-story building and couldn't help but think how sexy this size made her feel, she caught the girl's eye and she smiled at Paola who returned a smile. Farther down the block she met two girls with small dick nipples, nothing as big as Stephanie. She wondered if they had sex together and how?

Paola felt a need to rush to the subway station, she was getting more and more turned on and she knew her panties don't stand a chance against her penis if it got erect. Dragging her balls behind, she could feel the skin being pulled along the pavement, they were fat with cum. The feeling wasn't painful, if anything it turned her on even more. Two girls crossed Paola's side, for a moment she considered talking to them, but she was so turned on by what she saw and felt on her way, she knew that if she'd start a conversation with them she would lose control over her cock.

Finally, she reached the subway station and called the elevator, stairs were always a weak point of hers. When her balls were empty they weighed about 270 pounds, tiering to carry but somewhat manageable, but since she didn't cum for over 3 months now she could tell they were full and weighed about 320 pounds. She cramped inside the cabin with her squishy testicles taking most of the space inside, before the doors closed she spotted a futanari with balls smaller than hers, the poor girl got an erection in the middle of the street and had an embarrassed look on her face, the doors closed and Paola felt the elevator moving down. When the doors opened again Paola made her way to the platform.

Paola pondered whether to use the regular train car or take the futanari car. She looked over to the futanari section, 3 girls waited there. One blonde with balls about half Paola's size was talking to a raven black haired futa with beach ball size boobs topped with huge dicks. The last girl just stood there, playing with her red hair she looked totally normal, Paola guessed she was what's called a futanari fangirl.

Next, she looked over to the regular platform and she saw mostly women, beautiful women, her cock and nuts rumbled and juggled to let her know that if she wants to arrive at school she better take the futanari car, she hoped the fangirl won't make a move on her. Lucky for her the train pulled in just as she finished dragging her hefty balls to the platform. The futanari car had no sits, it was spacious and had railings on the ceiling for balance, the car itself had special shock absorbers to keep everything extra stable because the vibrations from the ride could set a futa off easily.

Paola started walking into the train, but for some reason, she felt she had to work extra hard to get her balls moving, it was making her fatigue, the floor beneath her sack felt different, unpleasant. She took her place and before the car took off she saw the floor was covered with a carpet, some moron probably wanted to make futanaris feel more comfortable but never thought it created more friction for her kind. As the ride went on the fangirl's face seemed red to Paola, the girl looked as if she was fighting an internal battle, Paola took a deep breath and thought to herself, 'I hope she won't make a move on me.' As the train approached Paola's station the girl started moaning and groaning and a noticeable bump formed in her pants, she started crying. The futanari with the dick nipples noticed and talked to her, "Are you OK?" The fangirl just kept crying as her pants started to strain against the ever-growing bulge. "Are you a grower?" The blonde asked. Paola could feel her balls and cock come to life as the fangirl shook her head, "yes, an extreme grower, I can't hold it in."

The train pulled into the station just as the blonde hit the distress button next to her, and alarm went off as the girl's cloth ripped open at her crotch and her monstrous member leaped forward, smashing against the window next to Paola's head before breaking in and moving into the station, the whole thing took place in less than a minute but the cock grow so big it filled the car's window and reached the fire exit, about 10 yards away. The girl lost all control and frantically tried her best to get herself off but to no avail, cops stormed the car just as Paola dragged her nutsack outside, the sight took her so very close to the edge.

Trying to catch her breath, exhausted from dragging her nuts along the train station at full speed, she waited for the elevator to take her up, two girls passed her and she overheard them. "Futanaris don't really feel anything in their enlarged organs," one of them said. "Are you sure?" The other asked. "Yes, they feel nothing, look." The first girl said and rubbed her hand along Paola's balls. The skin rippled and shook, making Paola gasp and turn to look at the girl, "Perra! Are you stupid? Next time you touch me I'll call the cops!" Both girls giggled and looked at each other and then back at Paola, "So you can feel, my bad," she turned her look back at her friend, "one in a million, I tell you, most of them don't feel anything." And with that, the girls took off.

Paola inhaled deeply, her cock was starting to wake up after everything she'd been through and the day hasn't even started yet, she could feel her stockings strain with the increasing size. "No!" she commended her body, "I have control over you, you will listen to me!" Her testicles rumbled and protested, "I'm sorry babies," she said as she patted them, tears started to form in the corners of her brown eyes. "I know how much you want to let loose, it's not easy being me. Please, just let me get through school today and I'll see what we can do to give you some release."

Paola's dick started to deflate and her balls turned quiet, she exhaled loudly, "Thank you, babies." She wiped her eyes and arranged her hair, then she squeezed into the elevator and ascended to the street, Ignoring the overweight alarm. She couldn't believe she made it, and with 5 minutes to spare, "lucky me!" She said as she crossed the road, arriving at the school gate. Looking around, her heart fell to her pants, the stage in the schoolyard was full of girls with white T-shirts, the banner read, "Wet T-shirt contest!" Paola felt her body wake up again.

"Mierda, maybe I'm not as lucky as I thought." She said and did her best to move as fast as she could to her first class, dragging her wobbling balls behind her.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paola's hard day keeps going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by Lazy276

Paola chowed on the tip of her pencil as class dragged on, it was a lecture on one of her most beloved subject, cyberfeminism, but she was helpless to ignore the wet T-shirt contest outside. Having a body as amazing as Paola's she couldn't sit anywhere in the classroom, she had to seat at the back next to the window, most of the time it was a rather great place but today it gave her a front-row seat to the contest. As girls walked up and down the stage, revealing their breasts, Paola's cock protested its oppression, threatening to fulfill her primal needs. "Please," she whispered, "just a little longer, after this class we go to the gym and then at home you can have your way." Her cock kept protesting but remained at a manageable size.

After what felt like an eternity class ended and Paola made her way to the gym, her full balls dragging behind her along the paved road. Her path took her right before the stage, she noticed the sign above the stage changed, it now reads: "wet bulge contest." Paola noticed the road before her was crowded with people and decided to watch the competition while waiting for the human traffic to clear her path to the gym so she could get there comfortably.

To her delight it seemed the show was just starting, a line of four girls waited in line next to the stage, she presumed they were the contestants. One woman took the microphone and started the show: "Welcome, welcome! My name is Tara" she yelled, "are you as excited as me? Let's not waste time and call on our beautiful contestants, come onto the stage girls!" The four girls took to the stage and stood in line, the presenter approached the girl on the right first. She was a slim brunette, her body covered in a white T-shirt, her large breasts strained against her shirt, Paola suspected she had dick-nipples. The presenter asked for her name, "I'm Elisa, 20 years old" the girl said and Tara wished her luck before moving on to the next girl, she had jet black short hair and her bulge was the smallest one of the bunch, her cock seemed slightly bigger than Paola's forearm, "my name is Paige, 19, and I hope I'll surprise you all."

"Good luck Paige," Tara said, "moving on we have the beloved, well known, magical Mona!" it seemed to Paola that Tara knew Mona a little too well, she guessed they were intimate at one point or another. Mona was a strange sight amongst the other girls, her head covered in a hijab, only her brown eyes showed. She wore a bikini that barely covered her huge breasts and what Paola presumed was a cock as big as hers. Out of all the girls on stage, Mina and the fourth girl where the only ones who's bulge came close to Paola's size, she entertained herself with the thought of going on stage herself. Tara went on to the last girl, a blonde with a huge crotch bulge "I'm Ina," the girl said in a shy voice.

"OK," Tara shouted into the mic, "part one is a bikini contest, and after that my favorite part, twerking!" the crowd went wild, Tara's enthusiasm pushing even Paola to cheer as the girls cleared the stage for Elisa. One by one the girls went on stage and revealed their bodies, first was Ina. She leaped onstage and immediately grabbed her green bikini bottom. The crowd roared with excitement, and Paola was no different, "you go, chica!" she encouraged the girl to remove her bikini. As soon as she removed the green cloth the masses started booing her off stage, her bulge turned out to be nothing more than a piece of cloth.

"Turns out we have a faker, what can you do?" Tara regained control of the crowd, "fakers gonna fake, moving on." and with those words, Elisa took her place, without any warning or teasing she removed her top and exposed her breasts. they looked monstrous on her thin frame, even though she only had regular tits with no dick-nipples Paola still enjoyed the massive size, it was a treat but her cock remained obedient and rested as the show went on. "brave move for a woman to compete with futanari, kudos to you Elisa" Tara complimented the huge boobed brunette.

Next came Paige, she didn't undress and simply danced to the music, Paola thought she might be a grower but as the song ended nothing changed. Seemed that, like Paola, the crowd expected more. Tara came to the stage, "Now the one and only, MINA!" the multitudes went wild, girls took off their tops to tease the hijab-wearing girl. She just walked on stage and removed nothing, it seemed her bikini was tailored specifically for her. Paola could tell her cock was not like Mina, the girl used silicone injections to further increase her endowment, something Paola thought about before but feared doing. After dancing to the music and shaking her junk around Mina made a move and thrusted her hips up while at the same time flexing her cock, this caused the beast to leap out of the bikini and fall to the floor. To Paola's amazement, the cock was so large that the tip rested motionless on the stage even as the girl went on dancing, it was a wobbling artificial monster. As the song ended and Mina walked off stage, her cock dragging behind her, sending ripples along her length. Paola decided to act, she will beat the silicon pole with her own real, flesh and blood cock.

She made her way through the mass, it was hard as the soil slowed her jiggling balls but finally, she arrived at the stage and grabbed Tara for a chat.

"I want to enter the competition," Paola requested.

"We did lose Ina the faker, so there is an open slot, but are you up to it?" Tara wondered. Paola wasted no time and guided Tara's hand to her gargantuan nut sack, the girl's eyes opened wide as she understood how full her balls were, "the ramp is at the back, meet you on stage in five, wait for my mark." She said as she left and Paola bragged her huge sack to the ramp, her eyes filled with envy for her contestant futanari.

Paola stood at the bottom of the ramp and waited for Tara's mark, "Ladies and gentleman I am proud to invite a newcomer onto the stage, unlike Ina she has something worthwhile to show us!" this was the mark, Paola dragged herself up the ramp, it took her a moment to build up speed as she had to go uphill but soon enough she was on the stage next to Tara, the crowd was roaring and clearly liked what they were seeing. 

"Meet Paola," Tara welcomed her "how are you doing?" she asked as the crowd went quiet and listened.

"Great," Paola said as she scanned the sea of people that gathered.

"And how are you doing?" Tara asked her huge nuts as she tapped them, the rippled and wobbled before retorting with the loud sloshing of the cum stored inside them. Tara looked deeply impressed before moving on. "Next, give a loving cheer to the amazing Mina," the girl walked onstage, her cock tucked back into her straining bikini, the crowd went wild as she walked next to Paola. The girls didn't even exchange a word but it was clear the real competition here was between these two, the rest was nothing but background noise.

"Elisa!" Tara yelled, the brunette went onstage, her boobs straining her bikini to its very limit. Everyone could see her nipples nearly piercing the cloth. Both Paola's and Mina's cocks flexed hard at the sight, signaling their respective owners they desired the huge busted girl. Next Tara invited Paige but to no avail, no one came to the stage. It seemed she understood she was no match for the other girls and left while she was still ahead of the game. "So, give it up for these three lovely ladies please," Tara stirred the crowd, "now for my favorite part, twerking! DJ, start the music!" she screamed into the mic, enticing the audience as she cleared the stage.

The speakers started playing Daft Punk's "Lose Yourself to Dance," accompanied by Williams' smooth vocals, all girls started shaking their hips and dancing. Mina made the first move, she took off her top and revealed her breasts, they were bigger than Paola's but still very small compared to Elisa, no bigger than a C cup. Paola wasted no time and removed her top as well, "no way this bimbo is going to win," she thought to herself. Elisa seemed to be engaged in a deep trance as she didn't notice the two futas revealed their upper bodies, instead she turned her back to the crowd and pushed her ass out, shaking it with all she had, her ass chicks rippled in protest and to the audience's delight her massive jugs also juggled in accordance with her ass. Seeing this Paola decided it was time to step it up and started taking off her pants, exposing her flaccid cock as she kept dancing.

The crowd was singing and cheering for the girls as Mina matched Paola's bet and undressed as well, her silicone filled junk rippled with each swing she took. Elisa came out of her musical trance and saw the futas' cocks flailing around as they danced with an extremely sexual demeanor and understood she will have to do her best to win, she undressed and used her hands to play with her breasts, squishing them together tightly, reaching her nipples just barely she gave them a squeeze. All girls did their utmost to shake the wonders Mother Nature (or the plastic surgeon in Mina's case) gave them. Paola decided it was time to use her "secret weapon", she didn't want to do it, but she had to beat Mina and felt like she was losing the battle.

Paola's balls rested behind her, not moving at all. She swung her body to the left and her cock followed, then she quickly turned to the right and her cock went with her, but this time it had enough moment to whip against her balls, producing a loud clapping sound and huge ripples along her balls. Paola wasted no time and repeated the act, the crowd lost it and started calling her name. Elisa saw the audience's reaction and understood she lost this contest, she danced her way in front of Paola, who's cock calmed down, and gave her a sexy smile before wrapping her giant tits around Paola's pole, "I've lost already, might as well enjoy it," she said and gave the girl a quick boob job.

Mina saw her competitors and decided it was high time to pull her secret weapon out, she took off her hijab, exposing her black hair, framing a pair of jet black eyes and a breath-taking smile, her face was radiant. Elisa decided it was time to move on and released her breast's padded grip, moving right for Mina and leaving Paola with a rock-hard cock, this meant she could no longer use her secret weapon. Luckily Paola had one more trick up her sleeve (or more correctly up her cock), her cock was leaking precum and as she wiggled her hips the motion was amplified as it made its way to her tip, spraying the precum everywhere. Elisa on her end gave a very sloppy titjob to Mina. Everyone on stage was naked, shaking and dancing, cocks and boobs swinging and colliding in an ecstatic celebration of freedom, pre-cum flying everywhere.

As the song neared its end Paola noticed something was happening between Mina and Elisa. At first, they looked at each other a lot, Paola dismissed it as a coincidence, but it was now clear from the boob job that something was happening between the two. They shared a passion fueled kiss while Mina's cock was busy covering Elisa's breasts with an abundant load of cum, as the final note struck the song ended.

Tara came on stage, her ample breasts exposed, Paola noticed quite a few people in the crowd got carried away and lost control. "Wow, what an amazing show, girls," Tara congratulated the girls, "now to pick our winner, make some noise if you think it's Elisa," Tara yelled, some boys cheered the cum cover girl, but it was underwhelming. "Was it the amazing Mina?" a lot of people applauded, Paola couldn't help but think she lost to the silicone beast, "now what about Paola?" the mass of people simply went wild, there was not one person who didn't cheer, some women undressed and yelled they wanted to have Paola's babies, "I believe we have a winner!" Tara declared and went to hug Paola and give her a small figurine of a woman. 

Paola couldn't believe what she heard, she, the real flesh and blood futa defeated the surgically enhanced Mina. She was so overfilled with joy she didn't even notice Elisa snuck off with Mina, the girls clearly going somewhere private to release some pent-up stress. Paola jumped with joy but her balls dragged her back to earth with a very loud rumble, as if saying 'you teased us, stop right now or we'll unload right here and now.' Paola got the message and started dragging them off stage, paying attention not to lose control as her gargantuan testicles cascaded down the ramp.

After taking a few deep breaths Paola examined her reword. It was a gold-plated figurine of a naked woman, her breasts looked massive and she had a tiny penis. Below an inscription was etched into a metal plate: "Winner of the Biggest Bulge contest, 2018." She was definitely going to put this on her table later, but now it was time for a workout. she started pulling her balls and noticed they were super heavy, she couldn't recall a time when they felt this massive. No time to think of that, she dismissed the subject, I need to work out.

Today was leg endurance day, Paola's favorite. She placed her bag in her locker after changing to her sports attire, a dark green jumper. The upside to Paola's small breasts was she had no need for a sports bra, the downside to Paola's huge cock was she needed support for the huge beast and after years of trial and error, she made sure her jumper had proper metal support for her pole.

She felt no need for warm-up exercises as she perceived the contest and the dance an adequate replacement. She dragged her balls along the mat and parked them in the futa corner. Paola, of course, exercised in a futanari friendly gym, they were super friendly and had everything a futa needs. The "parking space" was a place where futa could rest their balls and work out without having to worry for them, the space was rather large and Paola had the only futa using it.

First, she did a set of 30 squats, she was used to this routine and didn't even break a sweat. Next, she grabbed a pair of weights and performed another set of squats. This time it was a bit more challenging, and midway through Paola considered changing the weights but persevered. After that, she felt a little dizzy and decided it was time to drink a little water. She went to the cooler and poured herself a cup, she started sipping slowly but knew exactly where the water was going, she drank another glass as her balls started to gargle, they were working overtime turning any drop of water they could get into cum. By the fifth glass, a girl came to get a glass.

"Hi," Paola greeted her, she never saw her in the gym before and couldn't help but notice her over defined physic pushing against her tight shirt and pants, "I'm Paola, new here?"

"Yes," the girl said, "name's Natasha, just arrived here two days ago."

Paola wanted to impress the girl, she leaned against her right testicle and smiled at Natasha, her cock flexed hard under her jumper and she was pretty sure Natasha noticed, "I hope you have a great time here, good luck." Natasha blushed and thanked Paola before going back to the treadmill. Paola went to her next workout, pulling. It was her least favorite part but she had to stick to it if she wanted to get around without much pain, she walked up to The Wall. It was a regular exercise for futanari with big balls, the device was composed of a door in a spring supported wall, the idea was that the balls can't pass through the door and the futa will have to pull on them, the springs will resist and a futa could work on her pulling skill.

Paola walked through the door and felt her balls touch the wall, she noticed how big they became, a week ago the wall hid her balls completely but now the edges peaked at the wall's edge. She started pulling gently at first, not wanting to hurt herself, she pulled until she felt a tiny sting of stress and then held that position for 10 seconds before coming back, after 25 repetitions she decided it was time for the last part, the treadmill.

This was her favorite part of the workout, she placed her nut sack behind her and boarded the machine. She placed her headphones on, letting the music wash over her, and started jogging, keeping her breath deep and steady. The reason Paola loved this exercise was the freedom it gave her. Most of the time Paola had to work hard dragging her sack around, she loved her body but it was hard sometimes, dealing with such huge orbs, having to manage this immense weight. On the treadmill she was free of her balls, she could run freely, not having to worry about having to calculate every move so her balls won't hit anything.

After a good 30-minute run Paola went for the cream of the crop, she programmed the machine to simulate a steep hill into her run, and the machine started buzzing as it changed its inclination. Running up a sharp slope like this with her balls was impossible but it was no big deal for her right now. Everything was fine and the machine changed again to stimulate a descending the hill when suddenly she misplaced a foot. Paola perceived the world in slow motion as she fell. Hitting the treadmill was painful but what scared her was what came next as the machine tossed her off and onto her resting balls, she landed right on top of them making them jiggle very hard. It didn't hurt too much and her sack stopped her fall so Paola was unharmed but she felt her balls protest, they were teased and started roaring, as if telling Paola they are going to unload right here and now.

"No, please, I'm sorry, it was an accident," she pleaded as she wiggled her way off them. Her cock grew rock hard and she knew she was done for the day, she needed to get home and relax, she can't unload here. Thinking as logically as she could with her jumper straining against a gargantuan cock she knew she had to take a quick shower and then take a taxi home. As she made her way to the showers she felt envies towards people who could just take a regular taxi. Being a futa, Paola was forced to use Futa-Cab, they were not so bad, the trucks were very spacious, but it was rather expensive.

She dragged her sack to the showers, making sure to take deep, long breaths while thinking about the most plain, unexciting things in the world. She knew it was momentary but still gave a sigh of relief as her pole lost its stiffens and shrunk. She crossed the pool on her way, she loved swimming but with her current arousal level she knew she would explode in the pool, still, she couldn't help but sneak a look. It was a huge pool, but Paola noticed only a few girls. She saw a futa who set on the edge while her super thin cock floated on the water's surface, reaching the other side of the pool. Next to her, there was another futa who's massive cock floated behind her as she swam laps. Lastly, she noticed Mina and Elisa, the girls were at it in the far corner of the pool, kissing and groping and while Elisa's vast breasts hid most of the action underwater Paola guessed Mina was deep inside her.

Paola had to tear her eyes away, she was on the brink of orgasm and the weight of her balls told her this was going to be a mess," Please, just a shower and then home, hold on," she murmured as she entered the showers, lucky for Paola it was empty and she walked in. she loved the showers here, they had futa compartments, big enough for Paola to wash her whole body in one go, she undressed, prepared a towel and new clothes, and made her way into the biggest compartment, usually she needed a large one but in her current state her balls were so big they barely squeezed into the biggest compartment. Just as she found her hands and legs inside the shower someone walked in, it was Natasha.

The girl undressed, taking off her top to reveal a huge pair of breasts, they were not as big as Elisa's but they stood perfectly, defying gravity. Natasha placed the top in her locker and moved to remove her bottom, she had a huge ass, it too decided to challenge gravity, Natasha looked perfect in Paola's eyes, even though she understood Natasha was augmented.  
As she noticed Paola, Natasha gave her a teasing smile before going into a booth and starting her own shower. Paola knew she was in trouble, she was on the brink and Natasha's look was about to push her over, if she won't act now her body will unload and there was no way the showers will manage to drain everything. Her cock was a raging pole of flash, hard as diamond, pulsing with anticipation, her balls roaring with absurd amounts of baby butter.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry, you win," Paola whispered at her huge cock head as the water cascaded down her slim figure, "I can't really stop you, can I?" It was impossible to tell because of the water but tears filled Paola's eyes as she came to understand what's happening. "I know I wasn't kind to you but please don't go all out, just let out enough for us to get home," her cock was painfully hard and felt like it was going to burst out of its skin, each tantalizing flexion sent electrical jolts along Paola's body. She did the only thing she could, she squeezed her muscles as hard as she could, hoping no cum will come out as her pole jiggled around.

To no avail, Paola was playing on the edge of orgasm for too long and now her magnificent body was going to have its way with her. Paola looked at the tip of her cock and noticed her slit was open wide, precum started pooling at the tip, it was super thick and though clear, had a touch of white in it, telling Paola she was fighting a full-on orgasm, her balls were trying to unload everything they had. With this knowledge, she squeezed down harder and hoped for the best. Precum started flowing freely out of her slit, it was not a regular orgasm where cum shot out but something different, precum flowed out in a single steady stream, slowly covering her cock and forming a puddle on the floor, Paola could tell that her cum was not water, it had a different consistency and color compared to the water that flowed beside it. Paola understood what was going on, her body was on the brink of coming, but wasn't really there, like an acrobat who fights to regain its balance on a tightrope. Her body was deciding whether it received enough stimulation to come or not, and while contemplating this decision started producing insane amounts of precum to grease things up.

Before long the tiny puddle of precum became a massive pool, invading the other stalls. Paola didn't dare look but as the massive pool reached Natasha's booth the girl took notice of it and looked back to find Paola, her cock spilling gallons of precum on the floor. Natasha was helpless against such a display of sexual prowess. Before she could even think about what she saw her right hand found a massive right boob while her left one found a very wet slit and started playing with it. Natasha moaned and fingered herself while she sucked on her nipple, the gargantuan futa before her was leaking profusely and wasn't even coming yet. The thought of Paola fucking her and unloading inside her drove Natasha right into her first of many orgasms, she spasmed as her legs melted below her and she fell into the ocean of precum, letting it litter her magical body as she thrashed around from one orgasm into the next.

Paola opened her eyes, it seemed her cock stopped leaking, the whole floor was covered in her pre-cum, but it seemed like she dodged that bullet. A noise in the corner revealed a still moaning and masturbating Natasha.

Knowing that watching Natasha enjoying her perfect body meant she will definitely come, Paola, dragged her balls out of the stall and dressed up quickly, trying to ignore the augmented girl wails of pleasure with little success as her cock remained rock hard, as soon as she was dressed she stormed out of the showers and left the gym. On her way to the door she contacted Futa-Cab and ordered the largest truck they had, an 18-wheeler. She needed to get back to her house ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paola enjoys some R&R.

A black 18-wheeler truck parked outside the gym, on its side was the logo Paola disliked: "Futa-Cab." This is going to cost her a fortune, but she had no choice, she ordered the deluxe package. Just as Paola approached the container it opened and white light rushed out flooding the street, Paola had to close her eyes for a moment to get used to the new brightness.

She saw a lift waiting for her at street level, it had an X marking on the floor of the lift with something written below, "Please stand here." Paola dragged her tremendous balls along the pavement, 'Just don't cum when you feel the cold metal of the lift, just don't cum.' She thought to herself.

When she reached the platform she was surprised to learn that the metal has been heated up to feel inviting, the new texture felt great against her balls. She positioned herself over the X and looked around to find a tablet flashing her name. She touched the screen and it woke up.

"Welcome Paola and thank you for choosing Futa-Cab."

'A really easy choice, go out in my home or at the gym in front of everyone there.' Paola said sarcastically.

"Are you a grower?" The terminal asked, Paola clicked no.

"Are you a big cumer? (over 3 gallons)." Paola looked back at her balls, 'they have a little over 3 gallons.' By little she was being sarcastic again, she had gallons upon gallons in them. Paola took a deep breath and clicked yes. "Please enter weight of balls." The console demanded.

"Mierda! Why the hell would I know that? I'll just punch in the maximum." Paola protested and entered 320 pounds. A moment later the tablet flashed, "overweight detected, current weight 450 pounds, recalibrating lift." And with that the lift started moving to line up with the truck. Once the lift stopped the tablet flashed again, "We know you had a hard day, interested in stress management? Now only 19 dollars per ride." Paola was amazed with herself, she was thinking about taking Futa-Cab's offer, she was going to pay over a hundred bucks for this ride, might as well add make it 119 and ride in comfort.

Paola clicked yes and the tablet changed, "Please walk inside." She started dragging her huge sack behind her and cleared the lift, the moment she did, the door closed and the truck started moving. A woman's voice sounded inside the cabin, "Welcome to Futa-Cab Paola, Initiating stress management. Please don't be alarmed" The room started vibrating, it was strange, not hard enough for Paola to lose her balance but strong enough to notice. Paola's balls started wobbling in response, at first she was sure this was some trick to make her cum, to her surprise, the vibrations felt nice but didn't arouse her one bit. Turns out Futa-Cab knew what they were doing, soon enough Paola's massive shaft rested limply against her unnaturally bloated ball sack.

'Lucky me,' Paola thought to herself, 'looks like I'm out of the cum-zone thanks to the vibrations.' She took a few deep breaths and tried to come to terms with what happened in the gym, it was too close for Paola. She tried to imagine what would have happened if she went off in there.

Soon enough the voice in the cabin woke Paola from her thoughts, "We are approaching your destination." She understood the truck was slowing down to a stop, Futa-Cab really did think about everything, had the voice not told her they were stopping she wouldn't have guessed, her balls didn't even jiggle a bit.

The door started opening and the air rushed in, Paola closed her eyes and took a deep breath... Her eyes opened wide, this was clearly not the smell of her neighborhood, she smelled something she didn't smell in years, the sea... As the doors fully opened and the lift waited, the voice spoke one last time. "We have arrived at The White Wave - water park, thank you for choosing Futa-Cab."

"The White Wave?" Paola immediately understood what happened, "I asked for The White Block!" she looked at her phone, and came to term with what happened, in her rush to escape the gym she searched for her address - The White Block - but she clicked a sponsored link and got to The White Wave. The screen flashed announcing her mistake earned her one half priced ticket.

With a fearful first step Paola made her way to the door, she could have sworn her balls felt super heavy, heavier than when she boarded the truck. The bright outside was lovely and had Paola been there under different circumstances she would have been thrilled. She reached the platform, the lift confirmed her feeling and as she reached it the screen read 500 pounds. Paola knew her body but never imagined she could be this prolific, she knew her empty sack weighed about a 100 pounds, which means she is dragging 400 pounds of cum behind her.

As the life touched down Paola looked around, she heard about The White Wave before, it was a special water park, meant for both regular people as well as futanari like herself. The slowly setting sun was warm and a gentle breeze caressed her skin. At first, she was terrified of not going home but now, with her cock limp and her heart beating slowly she wanted to visit The White Wave as a good way to end her day.

"I know I promised, and you know I keep my word," Paola said to her cock and balls, "we all had a hard day, We all need some R&R, let me have a few hours of it here and when we get home I'll let you have it," Paola paused for a moment before adding "I'll let you have the Bathroom." Paola's rod jumped with excitement. She tried to cum as little as she could in her everyday life, but when she really wanted to let loose she used the bathroom, every inch of it was covered in tiles and it was easy to clean, the bathroom was Paola's prime choice for opening the floodgates.

With her body's approval, Paola took an excited breath and started dragging her sack along the pavement to The White Wave. As she came closer and closer to the register she noticed an Asian woman, at first she looked rather nice, her black hair flowing down her neck, her smile calling out to Paola, inviting her to come closer. It was only when Paola reached the desk that she noticed the slim woman's assets, she had one of the biggest pairs of breasts Paola ever saw, barely covered by a shirt. "Welcome to The White Wave," she greeted Paola.

"Th... Thank you," Paola stammered, the woman's breasts captivated Paola's mind. The shirt she wore would easily fit Paola and conceal every inch of her own flesh, but even though the girl's physique was similar her breasts exploded out of the shirt, threatening to rip it open with any hint of a wrong movement. "...you get all that for 5 dollars dear."

Paola was so focused on the sight before her she didn't hear the girl talk, just the last bit. She simply opened her wallet and placed a fiver on the counter.

"Thank you, please put on this bracelet, it will give you access to the rides." Paola did as asked and wrapped the blue ribbon around her left hand. Only one thing was on her mind 'I have to leave this girl, if I won't I will cum very soon.'

"Are we done?" Paola hoped for the best.

"Sure, welcome to The White Wave, come right in." The girl invited her, and Paola started to slowly drag her balls to the entrance. As she turned a corner and validated her ribbon with the guard she entered The White Wave. Surveying the place her eyes went black, it wasn't just the cashier, every employ, from the girl who cleaned the bins to the operator was a massive breasted woman, as big or even bigger than the cashier. Out of the blue, another girl with a colossal rack approached Paola.

"Welcome, is this your first visit to the white wave?" She asked Paola.

"Yes..." was all Paola could blip out, she was shocked by the size of the girl's boobs, they were as big as Paola's sack, only the nipples barely covered by a thin string.

"Great, first I see you have a hefty carry on with you, most be hard dragging them on the floor all day long, do you see the blue pavement?" The girl pointed. Paola noticed it, a walkway colored in blue, something was strange about it though, Paola couldn't place her finger on it but knew this part of the pavement was different. "This pavement is intended for girls like you," the woman explained, "it has a stream of water that helps with moving big loads like yours, but you have to be between 100 and 600 pounds to board it. Give it a try, go on..."

Paola walked over to the pavement and situated her sack on the blue trail. She took a step forward, and to her amazement, for the first time in years, found it easy to walk, she didn't need to work hard, her balls just slide after her.

"WOW," was all Paola could say. This alone was life changing for her, she felt great being able to walk without straining. She was so happy she took off walking and left the woman behind.

Paola walked around freely, but after a short while a thought popped to her head, she was in a water park, where you get wet... and she had no bathing suit... she will have to buy one. If there was one thing Paola was sure of it was that amusement park knew exactly what you need and have it on property, so you would pay extra for it. It was a fact of life for Paola, and she was in did right, as she made her way back to the entrance she saw what she was looking for, the bathing suit kiosk.

Paola had to get off the blue road to get inside, it was just for a few moments and even though it was a burden, Paola felt good with the weight of her ball sack once again, as if she regained her balance. Inside the store was divided into three parts women, men and futanari. Paola went to her section and started looking around, she decided she wanted something with cool colors and no pattern, she started going over the suits and looking for something she liked but had a hard time doing so, everything was not her size, not her color and a thousand other reasons. Before too long Paola understood she was going to have to do what she least wanted, she will have to talk with the shopkeeper, another woman with tremendous knockers.

"Excuse me mam?" Paola called her, she had the smallest rack so far, but she was still much bigger than anything Paola saw before, "Do you have normal bathing suits here?"

The woman left the counter and started walking over to Paola, lucky she was fully dressed. "I see, we have normal clothing here darling, but you are in no way normal, you are a magnificent marvel, we are going to have to split your swimming suit." Paola wasn't sure what the woman wanted, "First you pick a top from the women's section, then we'll deal with your assets in the men's department." The woman returned to the counter.

Paola dragged her sack over to the racks and almost knocked one over on the way. It took her only a few moments to find a purple bikini top that matched her wishes, being flat-chested does have its benefits. Next Paola made her way to the seller who waited for her in the men's department.

"Excuse the directness," said the big-breasted vixen, "are you a grower or do you stay as big as you are now?"

Paola was slightly taken back by the question, "I... I get to about a foot and a half..."

The vixen browsed through the hangers until she came to a purple piece which she handed Paola, "our changing booth is over there." She pointed to the back of the store. It was a tiny compartment and Paola knew there was no way she was going to fit inside with her balls. Still, she dragged herself and did her best to close the curtain as much as she could, her sack outside the both. First, she took off her top and placed the bikini top, that was easy, it was a perfect fit.

Now came the challenge, she had 4 sets of underwear the clerk picked, two purple, one blue and one black. She went for the blue one first, secretly she wanted it not to work, she didn't like the way it looked in contrast with her bikini. She got her wish, just sliding her legs in and pulling the bottom to her thigh made it clear, this was at least two sizes too small for her petite figure, she tossed them aside and moved on to the purple pair, both also a failure. One was just too small for her cock, it just wouldn't fit, extruding absently from the waistband. The other was too big... way too big. Sadly, Paola was left with the last, black bikini. She hoped this was going to work. Slowly and deliberately she pulled it past her thigh, it was working. Paola placed her limp pole into the small pocket in the front, it was smooth and welcoming, next came her balls, that is when she understood she was doing it wrong. 

This bottom had another hole in it for her balls, she took the whole thing off and tested the hole, she wanted to see how flexible the thing is. It was, she could easily pull on it and it didn't seem to strain at all. She pulled as wide as she could and started moving her balls through the hole, it was no easy task, but Paola was used to this kind of things. She expertly started relocating her cum filled sack through the hole one bit at a time, first it was just flesh and cum, that was easy, but soon Paola felt it was time for her to try something bigger. She grabbed one of her nuts, the orb felt to be the size of a watermelon, and a giant one at that. It went to the other side of the hole and she moved on to her other nut, after about 15 minutes the whole sack was through and she was wearing the bottom, she liked the color but the 'balls out' thing was totally embarrassing and the color didn't match her top.

"Do you have anything with balls covered?" Paola shot at the clerk.

"No," the vixen answered, "But this really compliments your frame dear, maybe we should consider changing the top color though."

Paola was frustrated and embarrassed, she picked another black bikini top but the whole idea of everyone seeing her sack was unsettling. What choice did she have? Going home is not an option, she already paid the admission and was here. 'Better look at the filled half of the glass, right?' She thought to herself as she paid the bill and started dragging her sack back to the blue road of wonders.

"Okay, back on the road, what ride do I want to try first?" She wondered as she walked through the park, Paola knew roller coasters are out of the question with her size, so were most locomotive games. She crossed a house titled "R&R, the ride." She walked closer to read the rules, it was not the general legal text she looked for, Paola wanted to see the size and weight limit, the ride had none of those, she decided to try it. With a steady step, she made the way inside.

It looked like a spa, but something was off, the room had a pool in it and there was no way around it. The water inside was green and bubbling, the thing looked like someone took a swamp and placed it inside the spa. "welcome to R&R, please come in. Our cleaning pool is waiting just for you." A female voice came over the speakers. Paola took a moment to consider if she was doing the right thing going into this bog. "What's the matter?" The voice teased her, "afraid of a little acid?"

Paola knew this was a game, she was in no danger. She noticed a ramp was leading into the pool and took it. The water smelled nice, a hint of vinegar and apples. The temperature was nice and welcoming. Once the water started covering her midsection Paola noticed the bottom of the pool was filled with very fine sand. It dawned on her, this was a pilling pool, she was getting a pilling treatment.

The water around her started bubbling as she went deeper and deeper, soon she was neck-deep and felt the sand and water cleaning her body. "Why don't you wash your face with some acid?" The voice tempted again. Paola giggled as she cupped her hands and filled them with green water which she rubbed against her face. This alone was rejuvenating for Paola, soon the voice spoke once more.

"Come out of the acid, before your bones will show, we have more experiments for you." The door at the other end of the pool opened and Paola made her way up the ramp and onto the next room.

The room was completely white and the pool in it was clear, so clear Paola thought it was empty. "Please walk into our Zero-G pool, we have imported a chunk of outer space just for this experiment. Paola giggled and walked in, curious what was in this pool. The water was again warm, she didn't smell anything special as she made her way deeper. Once her midsection was fully submerged and her balls underwater she noticed the pool wonders. She was weightless, her balls felt like they were gone, with each step forward she felt herself leaping. It took Paola a moment to understand what was going on, it was saltwater, just like the dead sea. She walked circles around the pool, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness. "Time for our final experiment, move on to the final room please." The voice encouraged, and Paola reluctantly agreed, felling the immense weight of her balls as she got out of the water.

The last room didn't have a pool, instead, it had a computer, the screen flashed.

"Please choose your scent for today." The voice instructed. Paola made her way to the screen, it had icons of every fruit Paola could think of, she browsed around a little and settled on peached, she clicked the icon. The computer descended into the floor and the voice sounded one final time. "Thank you for using R&R, please close your eyes and count to ten."

Paola did as she was told, she silently counted to ten. She felt something spray her body and the vibrant smell of peached filled her nose, fresh, ripe peaches. When she reached ten she slowly opened her eyes, the door outside opened.

Paola walked outside and located her blue pavement, it was love at first sight. She wondered the park some more when she found something she never imagined, a rollercoaster sign which clearly read: "No weight limit." It was something Paola wanted to try since she was little, her balls always made her overweight even though she was skinny.

She looked for one of the super busty workers and asked her the million-dollar question, "Can I ride this coaster?" Paola's eyes gleaming with eagerness.

"The Hopping Bunny was made especially for futanari like you dear, you should give it a shot." The woman confirmed and was on her way, leaving Paola behind.

It took Paola a few moments to snap out and understand what she heard, for the first time in her life she was going to ride a rollercoaster. With a hesitant step she started making her way to the ride, the line wasn't too long and most of the girls in it looked rather plain, none of them had balls as big as Paola's, the biggest sack was about the size of a watermelon. Each of Paola's nuts was bigger than the futa's whole sack. She approached the railing, it was clear whoever designed this ride had girls like Paola in mind, the rails were wide apart and she could easily make her way through. She hated the usual railing, the feel of freezing steal against her skin was not nice at all.

once the coaster arrived at the station a worker directed Paola to the first sit, it was unlike the others, it had a huge bowl attached between it and the other carts. "Please place your sack in the bowl and strap yourself in." The operator instructed. Paola did just that, she noticed her balls nearly filled the whole bowl. "Please watch your balls," to operator went on and another bowl descended from the ceiling, it matched with the one Pala's balls were on and she heard the two parts lock. Next she heard a machine buzzing and felt an airbag inflating against her nuts, making sure they won't move in the sphere. "Are you comfortable?" The operator checked one final time and started the ride.

The train came out of the station and started climbing up the steep hill. Then it reached the top and froze for a moment. Paola saw the size of her mistake, the ride had everything she could think of, loops, corkscrew, helixes and what not. Abruptly, the train plummeted down to the ground, it looped and for a moment Paola understood she was upside down but didn't have time to dwell on it before the cart moved to the next thing. Paola's heart was racing, a smile on her face, she waited so long for this.

Before too long it was over, the train came to the station and squeaked to a stop. The sphere unlocked and her body was free from the constraints, she didn't feel dizzy at all, she was just flooded with happiness.

As Paola made her way out of the ride and back to the blue road she wondered what will come next. She walked around and noticed her stomach was telling her something, Paola was famished. She thought of her body, her sack bigger than ever before, it must have used all the resources it had in the body to create more cum. She wondered how her orgasm will look tonight, and more importantly, how it would feel. Paola didn't suffer when she orgasmed, far from it, she loved it but the mess her cock made was a nightmare. She knew one thing, it was something she must do tonight, her sack was already at its biggest and, like it or not, she will unload tonight. But for now, she needed to eat, to replenish her energy.

At the food court, Paola ordered her favorite dish, mashed potatoes and bacon nuggets. She set down at the table and started munching on the food. She looked around and noticed for the first time since she got there that she was not alone in the park. Up until now she only noticed the park's crow but not the other guests. Looking around she saw all kind of girls, she saw blondes and brunettes even a few white and blue-haired girls. There was nothing outstanding about most of them, some futa and some just plain girls. Every now and then Paola spotted one girl who caught her eye. The first were a futa and a girl, they were clearly a pair, they kissed and held hands. The girl's belly was distended, at first, Paola thought it was a pregnancy but quickly noticed the strange wobbling of the flesh. The girl's belly was full of cum. It was a strange sight, the futa next to her looked tiny, nothing out of the ordinary, Paola guessed she was a grower of some kind.

After a few more moments Paola saw something that shocked her. From around the corner came a girl, she looked normal at first. Her breasts perky and her blue hair complimented her blue, straining bra. Then the girls turned around and started dragging her massive penis. It was the biggest Paola ever saw, the size of a bus. The cock was pulled by the girl while and an operator pushed it from behind. Paola guessed it was an unusable thing, it was bigger than the girl attached to it.

"To the car wash, right?" The worker confirmed.

"Yes... I can't believe I'm finally going to thoroughly wash my tiny toy." The futa said with joy.

Paola wondered how life is with such a thing attached to you, it must be a nightmare. Her balls dictated her lifestyle at times and demanded a lot of adjustments, but it was nothing too major, nothing a strong dose of self-restraint couldn't solve. The Futa before her was on another level, her cock probably dictated every second of her life.

While Paola pondered such a life the girl arrived at the ride. It was a strange one. If Paola had to describe it she would have called it a fancy car wash but from what she saw in The White Wave so far, she knew it was anything but a car wash. The structure was long and covered in glass. Inside waited a set of rollers. The operator and the blue-haired futa directed the monster to the entrance. Paola noticed the attention to details right away, the entrance to the machine was a screen, it covered the whole frame of the structure and was colored to look like skin, in the middle waited a tiny hole.

"Now just stand still mam, the machine will take care of the rest but don't hesitate using the railing for support." The busty operator instructed and directed the futa to the steel beams on her sides. Next, she went to her booth and the machine started. Slowly the floor below the girl moved, it was a wonderful sight to see the bus-sized penis enter the hole, it stretched to accommodate the gigantic invader, before long it was inside. A spray of water went off throughout the attraction, making sure the futa's cock was thoroughly soaked. Paola realized that the pussy screen was there to also keep the girl dry. Next, the water turned into soap and before too long the glass room was snow-white, no sign of the rod inside.

"Are you ready?" The operator asked the futa. She nodded yes.

The rollers started spinning, they moved along the length and rubbed the soap into the cock, making sure no millimeter was missed. Then the machine started spraying water and before too long the glass room was clean. The futa was gleaming with joy, it was clear this kind of thing was not something common in her life. She giggled as hot air was blown on her penis to dry it.

"Do you want the full package miss?" The girl offered.

"YES!" the futa spoke, as if commending the girl. The busty girl left her booth and made her way over. She walked closer to where the cock attached to the futa, the point where the beast was still not so thick. She lifted her leg high, and mounted the futa, rubbing the pole between her legs.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes, please god yes." The girl cried.

Paola noticed the operator had a remote in her hand, she pushed a button. The whole park filled with music. Paola didn't recognize the song but enjoyed the slow beat, "Ladies and futas," an announcer sounded throughout the park, "we have a cummer in 3... 2... 1..."

The futa in the car wash looked frozen, her muscles tensed, she was Cumming. To Paola's surprise, the futa remained locked in place for a long time, her cock convulsing and pulsating angrily, but no cum erupted from the tip. It took Paola a moment to understand, it took the cum a longer time to travel up the giant length of the tube.

It exploded from the gargantuan pole, a massive stream of pearly white cum. A burst escaped the hole and crushed against the glass, painting it white. People cheered and encouraged the futa but soon the show was over, her orgasm faded. Paola looked at her balls, the girl's cock was much bigger than her own, but Paola's sack was much bigger, she almost sank back into her thoughts about the grand finale of the night when something caught her eye.

A flock of skinny girls walked across Paola's view, some were blonde, others brunettes. Either way, Paola's cock noticed them before she could react, it flexed, hard. The girls were something new to Paola, she wondered who they were. Another flex from her waking pole told her what she had to do next, follow the girls. Paola got on her feet and started dragging her balls behind her, she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but they seemed even bigger than before. The girls turned a corner and Paola followed, making sure they don't see her. The girls huddled by the ice cream parlor, they giggled and talked between themselves. All the girls were flat-chested but for some reason, Paola's body was waking up. Her cock starting to fill her bikini bottom and her balls exploded in size, she no longer thought they were growing, she knew they were once she had a hard time walking to keep up with the girls. the girls all wore bikinis and Paola knew exactly where they were headed, the main pool.

Paola struggled dragging her balls and the girls were starting to open a gap. She walked over to the blue road and hoped it would help her catch up. Once her balls were on the track it turned red and a writing appeared at Paola's feet, 'Overweight.'

"Fuck, I'll have to manage, hope they really are headed to the pool," Paola said, her cock so big by now that the waistband no longer rested against her belly, she didn't have much more time.

The way to the main pool was a nightmare. Every step meant dragging a sack filled with an unimaginable amount of cum. Paola's cock threatening to explode out of the confines for her swimsuit at the smallest stimulation. She walked with eyes closed, knowing she was on the precipice of the biggest orgasm in her life. "Just place one foot in front of the other," Paola talked herself through the situation, her eyes opening only to get a glimpse of the world around her so she won't bump into a wall.

Suddenly she felt it, water caressing her feet. Looking around, she was in the pool. With a sigh of relief, she made her way in, the water diminishing the weight of her balls. She found a secluded corner and started looking around for the girls. It wasn't a hard job, she found them in seconds. They were gathered in the pool near Paola, talking amongst themselves about god knows what.

Paola needed to cool off. She took a deep breath and dove below the water surface. The water was crystal clear, and she noticed the tiles had tiny inscriptions of futanari having sex. 'God is in the details." Paola thought to herself, her eyes looked up and she saw the girls' lower body. They were slender and inviting, almost virgin-like, an effigy of the perfect female... and they were naked.

Paola jumped up and replenished her air. The cock between her legs poked its head out of her swimsuit, she knew the end was at hand.

"Fuck, they're naked." She blurted, a little louder than she wanted to, she covered her mouth a moment later out of shame, but it was too late. The girls were silent, all of them looked right at Paola.

One blonde left the group and made her way to the side of the pool, her eyes locked on Paola. She came closer and closer, her brown eyes paralyzing Paola, she tried to apologize but an embarrassed mumble was all she could produce.

"We saw you following us freak," the blonde stated, looking right into Paola's eyes. They were deadlocked in the gaze, "You should mind your own business bitch."

"I... I am so sorry..." Paola was shocked at the turn of events. The girl was right, she had no right following the girls.

"Fuck your sorry girl!" One of the brunettes shouted from behind, she also started making her way over.

Overwhelmed with the girls' reaction, Paola was focused on them and didn't pay any attention to her cock and balls. Slowly but surely blood filled her veins and her pole started rising higher, fighting the swimming suit.

The whole group made their way and encircled Paola and her sack. They taunted and shamed her with no mercy. Paola was tearing with frustration, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She didn't know what to do. It was such a humiliating experience, no matter what she did the girls just went on and on. She closed her eyes and screamed, "What I did was wrong, please stop, I'm sorry!"

The girls stopped their onslaught, the silence was so pleasant in Paola's ears. She opened her eye and looked at the girls, their faces' frozen in shock.

One of the girls gasped in fear, "Look at her cock!" Paola looked down, about 7 inches of her pulsating beast stood above the waterline. The girls panicked and talked but Paola didn't listen, she was solely focused on herself. She did everything in her power to control her body, but her cock was demanding satisfaction. Her tear-stained face filled with fear, she pinched her arm as hard as she could, but pain was of no interest to her body now. Paola took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, a poor attempt at calming down. The girls' comments brought her back.

Her cock was bigger than ever now, an angry shade of pulsating red. One girl voiced herself louder than the others, "I can't believe this freak has such an amazing prick." Paola felt something moving along her rod. The hole at the tip flared open for a moment and the girls gasped once more as a huge glob of precum flowed out and down Paola's pole before mixing with the water in the pool.

"Please, no, I am sorry." Paola pleaded her body would stop but to no avail. A stream flowed out once more, this time it was a constant flow that lasted forever. "I'll give you anything, just stop." Paola helplessly tried again but the flow preserved. The cum started forming a white circle around Paola and her ball sack, with each second the circle expended.

"If you stop I'll give you the ball." Paola gave it one last shot. The ball was her most powerful vibrator, it was the ultimate pleasure and her monster knew it. The flow slowed down to a gentle trickle and tapered out. Paola released a deep breath, she dodged a bullet.

"Are you trying to get us pregnant? Fuck you freak!" The brunette protested as the cum in the pool reached her. The girl lifted her hand and slapped Paola's cock hard.

Paola screamed in pain, her rod burning with unimaginable pain. For a moment silent filled the park, Paola's pole returned to its former position and pulsated. "Shit, it's too late, I can't..." Paola tried to talk but froze, all her muscles tensed, and a primal scream escaped her mouth, "GOD!!"

The girls in the pool hardly understood what was coming. The blonde directly in front of Paola was hit first, a stream of cum launched from the tip of Paola's pole and covered the poor girl, it went on and on, more and more cum left her balls and covered the shocked girl.

"Sandy!" the blonde girl called. Paola turned towards her and the cum stream followed, drenching the blonde.

After what seemed like forever the flow stopped and left the two girls amazed. "Are you done freak?" Another girl asked but Paola was still locked in place.

"FUCK, CUMING!" Paola yelled and relinquished any control over her body, letting it do whatever it needed to. The white stream exploded with unbelievable force, throwing the three girls in front of Paola off their feet. Paola hardly noticed what was taking place before her eyes, but the sight was mind-boggling. A single stream of cum went on and on, emptying her sack of all the cum she had. At first, the stream crushed against the poolside, covering the innocent bystanders in gallons of thick pearly cream. Paola caressed her cock, hoping to intensify her pleasure, unintentionally her rod went underwater with explosive force.

Paola was lost in bliss, unloading with everything she had. Suddenly she felt a wave sweeping over her, she lost her balance and fell into the cum-pool...

A loving wave woke her up, Paola felt exhausted. She opened her eyes to a world of white, everything around her was covered in a white coat. Paola got up on her hands and looked around. Her balls were empty, and cock limp, they rested between her legs. She was at the edge of the pool, the ordeal behind her. "You had your fun. We are going home right now!" she said to her body and got up. She made her way to the exit as the park around her was coming back to life. One of the cum covered girls yelled at her, "What did you do freak, we're all pregnant because of you!"

Paola turned towards her and aimed her limp pole at her. The girl went silent and fled the area. "What a day..." Paola thought as she walked to the showers to wash herself before leaving The White Wave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paola Goes to Work

WARNING: Extended satirical material in this comedic fiction story may strike some readers as vulgar, offensive, prurient, or (worst of all) serious. It's satire. Please adjust your expectations and interpretations accordingly. We mean no offense whatsoever.

Paola opened her eyes, the memories of yesterday’s adventures echoed in her mind. She suppressed them as she got up and looked at her body. She was still her former self, but after what happened at the water park her sack looked deflated, the two orbs visible through the smooth skin. Paola knew that her body was working overtime to get them full again, “Can’t you take el dia de descanso?” she mumbled to herself.

Remembering her ride on the train, Paola called a futa-cab and got ready for a day at work. This time Paola only needed a van to get around, and she thanked God for the lower price…

The words on the signboard shined brightly as the sun reflected off them, “Futanari Immigration Control”. Paola loved her work, she was only a clerk behind a desk, but found it very interesting to supervise over incoming futanari. She was curious as to what the world had to offer. Paola walked towards the building, taking note of how easy it was to walk with an empty sack, she felt like she was walking on the moon. 

Coming to the door she waved to the guard, “Good morning Silvia, how are you?” She shot at the woman.

“Great Paola, someone’s looking lighter today, had fun last night?” Silvia referred to her balls.

“Ahmmm,” Paola mumbled a little, “It was… necessary…” she dodged the question hastily and went inside. Another reason why Paola loved was that the whole building was designed to accommodate the biggest futanari in the world. The elevator was the perfect example, the doors were 17 feet wide, far bigger than Paola ever needed. They were created for the bigger girls than her. As the doors slide open, the huge space inside is well lit and cooled. The elevator is bigger than Paola’s room and she easily shuffles inside, her sack dragging softly behind her. Paola loved the fact that she didn’t need to cram inside, people hardly think how hard it is for a girl like her to move vertically. If she took the stairs she would be out of breath and dripping with sweat, exhausted from logging her balls behind her. Escalators were also a very bad choice, her skin would get caught up in the spaces between stairs and that hurts like hell and Paola even needed a few stitches once. Elevators were her only option, and not the tiny two men elevator variety either, she needed something that fitted at least three men, even that was a tight squeeze.

As the doors began to close a loud alarm sounded, Paola panicked at first but immediately came down. It was a regular thing with this elevator, a signal to let people know the doors were moving. After all, No one wanted her appendage caught in the closing doors. A split second before the doors closed a thin cockhead appeared and the doors receded into their sockets in a split second, another safety feature. Paola looked outside and saw Miranda, a co-worker of hers. Miranda was a natural wonder in Paola’s life, she owned the longest penis in the country, over 20 feet long, the thin rope was a wonder, thinner than Paola’s. The cock slithered on the floor as Miranda walked in. Aside from her cock, Miranda was a rather plain girl, her chest was flat and her hair a buzzcut of black. The doors closed behind her.

“Hi Paola, how are you doing?” She asked inquisitively.

“I’m okay Mir, everything is okay, and you?” Paola wondered politely.

“You know, just finishing a shift, nothing special, no extraordinary arrivals.” Miranda summarized, she hesitated for a moment and then asked, “Say, your ballsack is a lot smaller, isn't it? Someone had fun last night, didn’t she?”

Paola couldn’t help it, she blushed like a tomato. “Ahhh… Well…” She tried to fill the time. Lucky for her the doors just opened and she stormed out of the elevator, “Got to run!” she exclaimed as she set off. Paola ran along the hallways, taking dangerous turns. A flashing red sign popped out of the ceiling, “Please slow down, you will not be able to stop.” This was another safety measure they installed in the building, and this time because of Paola herself.

Years ago, when Paola just got the job she made a mistake and pissed off the wrong client. Paola ended up running for her life through the building. Unlike today, Paola was very full back then, and she saw the oncoming girl but just couldn’t stop because of the momentum of her sack. That girl turned out to be an extreme grower and Paola set her off. In seconds, the skinny girl grew a gargantuan cock and security needed to intervene. Since that day, every futa in the building who starts running triggers the system and a sign is displayed in the girl’s path like Paola saw.

Feeling Miranda was far enough away Paola slowed herself down. It was a gradual process, but after a few yards she came to a holt. Walking slowly so the alarm won’t start again, Paola made her way to the immigration office, checking every corner to make sure she won’t be asked about yesterday's events again. It took her a little while, but she finally almost reached her station. Just one more office and she was ready for her shift, it was not just any office, it was The Office. This office belonged to Veronica, Paola’s boss. Paola decided on a tactic, she quietly tiptoed across the open door, hoping not to arouse Veronica’s attention. Step by step she cleared the door, now only her sack remained. Immeasurably careful, Paola dragged the hefty blob, making sure not to hit anything. Paola made just one mistake, one false move, she miscalculated the new weight of her balls.

With a loud clank of metal, Paola pushed a silver vase off a table and onto the floor. Paola cringed, hoping her boss didn’t notice the extremely loud clatter…

“Paola, could you please come into my office?” a voice came from the cubical, Veronica’s voice.

Paola stopped in her tracks, she knew it would be a nightmare to walk backwards with her sack. Slowly, she walked around it until she was before Veronica’s office, it was a huge room, everything in it was made of mahogany wood, it was Veronica’s favourite. In her chair, veronica was looking at Paola, her face was a little pointy, with brown eyes and a warm smile, everything was framed by a veil of shoulder-length black hair that gradually shifted to a pale red. This, however, wasn’t Veronica’s most notable feature, her breasts were gargantuan, bigger than the girls at The White Wave. It was obviously covered by a shirt, but everyone knew what the thin girl was hiding below the fabric of her shirt.

“Yes veronica, how can I help you today?” Paola asked politely.

“I see you had some fun last night,” Veronica pointed out, as if Paola didn’t notice. It made her blush, “I wanted to talk to you about your work Paola, I would offer you come in but I don’t think you’ll fit in my office… I want you to be especially picky today, Okay?”

“I am always picky Veronica, can’t let everyone into our lovely country…” Paola tried to protest.

“I’m sure you are,” Veronica said and pulled out a piece of paper, “the average for our office is 13 rejections in one shift, you are a little below that,“ Paola nodded in agreement, “you only rejected one futa over the last two weeks, and she turned out to be extremely radioactive…”

“Yeah, I know. The Geiger counter went wild and the lead wall popped up.” Paola admitted.

“I want you to pay extra attention today, Paola, don’t mess up our great country…” Veronica gave Paola the eye.

“I won’t,” Paola brushed it off and started walking to her post. It was a very basic desk with a few stumps, a LED screen, a pen and blank papers. Paola loved her post because the office adjusted it especially for her. One of Paola’s biggest wishes was to sit on a chair, it was impossible with her balls and, most of the time, she resorted to leaning back and using them as beanbags. Next to her desk was a special chair, a marvel of engineering in Paola’s mind, it was a crane with a flexible arm that ended with a seat that looked like a horseshoe. Paola walked over and positioned the flexible machine behind and under her ass until she felt it was perfectly aligned. With a press of a button, the machine became rigid and Paola leaned all her weight on the chair. She turned the screen on and smiled to herself, “Let’s get this fiesta started.”

The procedure was rather simple, Paola would receive an applicant, find if they have any criminal background or association with a hostile organization through their passport. Next a quick interview, and in they go. Paola’s job is to handle futanari immigrants, since she herself was a futanari herself she had no problem accommodating their needs.

She lifted her gaze to the line for her station and signalled the first girl to approach. She had short, black hair and a skinny figure but nothing stood out in her appearance.

“Welcome, ID and papers please,” Paola requested, the girl handed Paola the papers. Paola looked at them and saw nothing was special about them, “Siena?” Paola asked, waiting to see if the girl responded to the name.

“Yes, nice to meet you,” she answered back. Next, Paola typed her details into the computer to see if anything came up, the computer said she was clean.

“Siena, do you mind telling me what is the purpose of your business here?” Paola wondered.

“I came here to meet my girlfriend, she lives here,”

“Are you sure you are a futanari?” Paola wondered for a moment, “Oh, well, have a pleasant visit” Paola admitted her in and signed her papers.

The girl moved on and the next one came, this time she was an apparent futanari, her breasts were huge, each as big as Paola’s head, even though she was dressed with a blue t-shirt, it was abundantly clear she had dick-nipples, giant ones.

“Welcome, ID and papers please,” Paola repeated the routine. Again the girl showed no resistance, handing Paola everything she needed.

“Nel?” Paola asked,

“Yes, I are,” the girl answered, she was clearly not a native speaker of English.

“Business or pleasure?” Paola tried to enquire but she didn’t understand her, “Well, what is the worst that can happen? Must be fun being you with your giant assets.” Paola giggled to herself and savoured the sight of her dick-nipples trying to pierce her shirt. With that Paola grabbed the stamp and admitted the futanari in.

The next girl rolled to Paola’s counter, she enjoyed one of the many benefits the building offered for futanari, she used the HMAT 5. It was the most recent say in improving hyper futanaris’ lifestyle. The High Manoeuvrability Autonomous Transporter 5 is a 4 feet long adjustable trolly for futanari with cocks longer than 6 feet. The rod rested on the machine and was fastened to avoid accidents. Once set, the machine took up to 6000 pounds of cock and manoeuvred it with pinpoint precision to perfectly compliment the movements of its owner, this model even had shock absorbers. While the futanari was before Paola’s desk, her cock was already far behind her.

“Welcome, ID and papers please,” Paola asked politely, having a hard time ripping her eyes away from the long poll.

“Sure thing,” The girl showed no objection and handed the papers, Paola almost grabbed them when the girl shrieked and dropped them to the floor. “You stupid bitch! Stop kicking my penis!” She yelled.

Paola looked back and saw a girl was repeatedly kicking the massive rid, “Miss, please stop, I don’t want to call security…” She shouted at the girl.

“Then tell her to move her junk, she is in my way!” the kicker shouted back.

“Are you five years old lady?” Paola wondered, frustrated, “just walk around her or I’ll call security.”

The girl consented and took the logical option. In the meanwhile, the futa picked up her papers and handed them to Paola.

“Sorry about that,” Paola looked at her passport, “Ms. Melia, what is the purpose of your visit?”

“I am here to undergo cock surgery, I heard you have the best surgeons here,” she said honestly.

“Oh, I see, you came here to shorten it? It is a little big, isn’t it?” Paola agreed.

“No, no! Why would I do that?” the futa protested, “I came here to make it bigger.”

Paola was not ready for this answer, she had no idea how this futa will live with something of big between her legs. “Ammm… Okay, sorry…” Paola handed her a pamphlet displaying the other HMAT types, “I suggest you order the HMAT 19, it is the biggest model we have.” Paola welcomed her in with a smile before signalling the next futa up. 

The next in line gave Paola the impression they were a pair, it happened almost every day, pairs had a hard time understanding they were going through immigration as individuals. The two girls started making their way to the desk when Paola noticed their features. One was about Paola’s hight, but the other was almost a foot taller than her lover. Both were blonde and Paola noticed the taller one had green eyes that complimented her long turquoise dress. She also noticed the taller one had a massive rack on her.  
“Please, one at a time, I can’t welcome two at the same time…” Paola protested but the futas ignored her.  
“Sorry,” Said the taller blonde, “We can’t help it, we’re stuck together…”

“Oh, that’s so cute,” Paola giggled, “I get you, love is such an amazing thing.”

“No, you don’t understand,” the taller blonde corrected Paola, “we’re stuck, I can’t get her out of me.”

The words made Paola examine the sight before her again. She noticed suddenly that the taller girl was not really tall. In fact, she was shorter than Paola but was suspended in mid-air, her feet far from the ground.

“I… I don’t understand…” Paola started to stumble in her speech.

“We… We had a little…” the other girl started speaking but was cut short by her friend.

“We had sex on the plain,” she explained, “Don’t judge me, she started out as a nice 10 incher so I gave it a go…”

“So.. what happened?” Paola wondered, clearly invested in the story now.

“Turns out she is a grower, and a serious one at that.” The blonde said and lifted her dress. To Paola’s surprise, she was not a futa but a woman, she was held up by a gigantic cock almost as big as she was, its outline bulging visibly through her stomach, it reached past her belly button. Paola followed the massive dick to its base where the futanari’s pants were ripped open around the rod, it pulsated every now and then. “Before I knew it I had 2 feet of her cock in me and we couldn’t get it out anymore.”

“Wow, quite an adventure,” Paola said, “Can I please see your papers?”

The woman handed Paola everything and she typed the information into the computer, suddenly it froze “shit, sorry, something wrong with the computer” Paola mumbled as she tried hitting it a little.

“Ah, damn,” the woman protested, “Can’t you just let us through, she is still growing and it’s starting to hurt.”

“Ahm… No, I can’t, let’s clear the other stuff in the meanwhile, are you here for business or pleasure?”

“I planned on pleasure,” the woman groaned, “but with the way things are going right now, I have to take care of this business.” she was getting taller, the cock in her visibly expending.

“I am here on business,” the futa behind the girl answered, “and don’t complain so much blonde, you brought this on yourself, I warned you I was a grower.” The two started to argue and squabble before Paola’s desk, all the while the woman got taller and taller.

Paola’s computer managed to reset by the time the two stopped, it showed the futanari was clear but the woman was problematic, her screen flashes red, she was a part of a group called Murderers Interested in Lavish Flaying. “Mam, are you affiliated with the organization MILF?” Paola asked.

“I am, is that a problem? Please clear us quickly Paola, I am getting really uncomfortable and I think she’s going to cum soon…” The woman rushed Paola.

“Oh, well, I see…” Paola mumbled, “I guess I could let you pass, it is an emergency and all that, and your friend here is clear after all…” She pondered for a few moments but the girl’s groans and moans got to her, “Well… I guess it wouldn’t be so bad to let you in, just promise to be nice?”

“Promise, cross my heart and hope to die.” the woman said.

“Welcome to Canada” Paola stamped the passports and sent the two on their way.

The day was going along for Paola, even though she didn’t decline even one futa three hours in, she immensely enjoyed her job.

“Next please,” she called.

Paola noticed the next girl was a little strange, she looked thin, her most prominent features were her massive breasts and blueish-green eyes, Paola thought for a minute she was an anime character.

“Passport please,” she asked as the girl reached the desk, her huge breasts almost filled Paola’s field of view completely. The girl immediately presented the paperwork to Paola.

“Lina?” Paola asked once more, what little face her breasts didn’t cover looked at Paola.

“Yes?” she asked, leaning a little forward to see better, her chest coming to rest on Paola’s groaning table.

“Are they real?” Paola wondered, tempted to touch the orbs.

“Yes, they are,” Lina admitted.

“Is there milk?” Paola wondered as to the nature of their size.

The woman giggled at Paola’s statement, “No, it’s cum, I have dick-nipples…” The girl admitted, “I store a few good gallons in there.”

Paola was hypnotized, dicknipples were one of her weaknesses, “Can… Can I touch them?” she asked as polite as she could.

“Yes, please, just be careful about the blouse,” She asked.

Paola acted quickly, hoping the futa won’t change her mind. She reached for the flesh and felt the surface, bloated with cum. She repeated the process and felt the breasts a few time when the girl gasped. “We better stop, I’m not sure I want to cum here.

Paola nodded in understanding even though it saddened her, “Welcome to Canada, she gestured past her station.

Paola signalled the next futa. She gasped loudly when she realized what she just did. The tiny girl approached. She looked in her twenties, with short black hair and what looked like cat ears. Being such a big fan, Paola knew the cat ears were fake but the rest was as real as it gets. Before her, wearing the famous 4-inch steel chastity belt was no other than Cassie Richardson, Paola’s idol of self-control.

“Are… Are you really…” Paola stumbled in her speech, “You’re Cassie Richardson!” she was almost screaming when she pronounced her name.

“I am,” the futa admitted, she acted like a very shy person.

“I can’t believe you are here,” Paola smiled from ear to ear, “I am your biggest fan, I loved your work in Vancouver, who would have believed you could do that in 3 seconds...”

“Oh, it was nothing,” she answered, her cheeks blushing.

“Paola!” Came Veronica’s voice from the office, she already learned that if Paola saw a celebrity she would get excited, this was her way of keeping her in check.

“Sorry Veronica,” Paola shot back and returned to the girl, she knew she had to work, “Miss Richardson, could you please give me your passport and papers?”

Cassie complied and handed Paola everything she had. As Paola punched the information into the computer she prayed really hard that it would crash. After a few moments the machine beeped, Cassie was clear.

“Welcome to Canada Cassie,” Paola said, “Can I ask for one thing as your biggest fan?” The black-haired futa nodded yes, “Can you please show me how you grow? Not the whole thing, just a second or two…” Paola used the puppy eyes on her.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I can’t, once I start I can’t stop…” Cassie refused.

“Pretty please, I just want to see the biggest grower in the world, is that too much to ask?” Paola tried.

“But I’m over a mile long Paola, I can’t grow in here… I’ll ruin the place and that is no way to enter a country. Besides, I have plans for today…”

Paola understood she had no chance to have her way with Cassie, her face frowned with discontent, “Sorry, welcome to Canada…” She sent the futa onward and went on her lunch break.

An hour later, Paola was back at her desk. She heard a huge clatter of speaking but couldn’t understand the language. It was a group of 6 Japanese futanari girls, all wearing a matching swimsuit, Paola was amazed, they all looked exactly the same. They all had black hair and brown eyes, each wore a blue, one-piece, swimsuit that covered a bust that looked to be Paola’s size. The girls all had a cock protruding from the bottom of their swimsuits, it was a striking change to their looks. While they looked soft and fragile, the cocks were black and looked huge on the short frame, even soft, they were bigger than Paola was erect.

The group of futas was a constant source of noise in the otherwise dormant hall. They just couldn’t be stopped, each girl had a smartphone in her hand and they were taking pictures like there was no tomorrow, the girls were headed to Paola’s desk.

A couple of them dragged behind to pose, one bent forward and kissed the tip of her colleagues cock, waiting for the camera to catch them. The whole line seemed embarrassed by their behaviour. Suddenly one of the girls shouted out loud, “Ano chin powo mite, on’nanoko!” The girls started laughing as the girl pointed at a futa in the parallel line, her cock coiled in a pile on the floor, it was really long but skinny, one girl rushed at her and picked up the cock, wrapping it around her neck and posing with it as a scarf while the futa protested while trying not to make a fuse out of the situation. The Japanese girl took a few selfies before taking the cock off and handing it to her friend so she could take a picture too.

“Sore o mite, Kanojo wa santtsu penisu o motte imasu!” Another girl screamed, pointing at a bystander, this time it was a girl with three rather long dicks. Three girls rushed her and each grubbed a cock, playing with it as the owner protested, “Kanojo wa zetacho to omoimasu ka?” said one of the girls that sucked the cocks before taking the rod back in her mouth.

“Hey, stop, what are you doing?” The owner of the cocks protested, “if you keep at it I’ll cum.” she started to shake as her blonde hair covered her face, she was ejaculating. The Japanese girls noticed and took the cocks out of their mouths, aiming them up at the futa as streams of white cum launched out and onto her body. It wasn’t a lot of cum, even after Paola’s adventures yesterday she could easily produce more, but it was still a decent load, the girl’s attire had strips of white, so did her face and hair. The girls got up and started posing around her.

After what felt like an eternity of embarrassment the group finally arrived at Paola’s desk. One girl looked closely at Paola while the others still messed around with their phones, “On’nanoko, sore o mite kudasai.” She raised her voice and pointed to Paola, in that instant all eyes turned to her. Paola had no idea what the girl said or why she pointed at her, but whatever the reason, it was finally quiet for a moment.

“Welcome to Canada girls, please form a line so I could process you without much delay.” Paola broke the silence, hoping to get things sorted quickly. But as the moments passed she realized the girls were not moving and their eyes were still fixed on her. “Girls, passports please,” she tried a different approach and talked slowly, assuming a more basic language will do the trick.

Still, the girls remained frozen, Paola heard a few incoherent utterances pass between them. The girl that pointed at Paola opened her mouth to speak, “Canada, sex,” she said in broken English and nodded her head up and down.

Paola was confused without context, “No sex. Passport please” she insisted.

The girls looked as baffled as Paola, the leader turned around and exchanged a few words with the group, consulting on their next move. A moment later she turned to Paola and closed the gap between herself and the desk. In less than a second her gentle hands picked her black cock and slammed it on the table before Paola. The huge thing was filled with veins, it was such a sharp contradiction to its owner. “Canada… you... sex... now…” She picked her words carefully. Then she pulled out a card and gave it to Paola.

The card looked like a passport at first, the words were written at the top, but that was the only thing it had in common with a passport. It had a drawing of a stick figure with a penis, there was a lot of text but it was all in Japanese and Paola was helpless to read it, what Paola could read were a few numbers, there was 18 under what she assumed was age. Then came 3 numbers 1m, 30 cm 500cc. Paola had no idea what they meant but assumed it was the size of the girls’ cocks. To Paola’s surprise, she found instructions in broken English on the back. “Oh, I see, you are a synchronized swimming group… and you came here to compete in the futa Olympics?” the girls started making sense to Paola, that is why they had matching outfits and cocks, “I am sorry, this is invalid, I need a passport,” Paola kept insisting. She wanted to let them through but knew Veronica wouldn’t let this fly. “Does someone here speak Japanese?” She asked around.

As this was going on the girls started making noise again, as if they felt they spent long enough waiting and are now going to move on. Paola looked around when she spotted one of the girls walking to her desk. “Please stay behind the line, mam.” She asked politely, pointing to a red line on the floor.

The girl ignored Paola and walked behind her, straight to her sack. “Doyo shite iru nodarou ka…” she said, and to Paola’s surprise, slapped her sack with the palm of her hand. Paola shrieked in pain and surprise as a wave of flesh travelled along her sack. The whole group looked shocked for a moment as the tumbling subsided.

“What the fuck?” Paola asked, turning to the girl, “why’d you do that?”

The girl shouted something to the others before taking her phone and snapping a picture. Next, she turned around and yelled another thing Paola couldn’t understand, she was, however, sure she heard the word sex somewhere in there.

The swimmer lifted her black cock with both hands and moved closer to Paola’s balls. She released her grip and let the pole drop, it slammed audibly against Paola’s skin, making her gasp. It sunk slowly into the flesh and started to stiffen while the girl remained motionless. Meanwhile, the other girls started acting up, two flanked Paola on the other side and started slapping her sack gently. Another girl moved behind Paola and started to feel around in her balls.

Paola lost any semblance of control she had, she yelped and moaned as the girls touched her everywhere. Slowly, the cocks got erect and the first girl started sinking her cock into Paola’s sack. The other girls saw her and in seconds Paola’s balls were serving 4 girls, wobbling and jiggling with each thrust the girls made. All the while, one girl approached and presented her cock, “Oraru?” she asked, pointing at her pole. The remaining girl was taking pictures of her friends and Paola

Paola was about to call security when she heard a voice.

“Paola, what have we talked about at the conference last month?” It was Veronica, her boss.

“About dealing with clients in a timely fashion…” Paola said, breaking free from the girl who tried to make her go down on the black rod.

“You have been holding this group for over 5 minutes now,” She scolded her. The girl taking the pictures approached Veronica with a very erect penis, throbbing with anticipation

The girl said something both Veronica and Paola didn’t understand, but then pointed at Veronica’s bust. “love breasts, sex?”

Veronica gazed at Paola with anger, “Now I’ll show you how to handle your clients Paola, pay close attention!” Veronica looked at the girl, “Yes, please, passports?” The girl listened intently, probably trying to understand. Then, with no warning she ripped Veronica’s blouse open, buttons flying everywhere. Veronica’s massive breasts exposed. Even Paola, who was preoccupied with defending herself, couldn’t ignore Veronica’s assets. She did a very good job containing the soft gargantuan mounds in a poor bra that was clearly straining under the weight, within seconds there was not a single futa in the vicinity that didn’t get a hard-on, “Thank god Cassie Richardson isn’t here,” She thought to herself, thinking of the damage a surprise erection would cause with her cock.

Veronica, however, was not a little impressed by what happened, she maintained a lock on Paola, ignoring the Japanese futa as she started to aim her cock at Veronica’s impressive cleavage. “Paola, you should behave in a more professional fashion,” Veronica resumed her preaching “I don’t understand what you find difficult with this line of work...”

The Japanese girl positioned her cock at the edge of Veronica’s giant spheres, “Anata ga ikimasu,” she called and let the black rod sink in. there seemed to be little to no resistance as it pushed the two mounds slightly apart and a few moments later the head was nestled between Veronica’s breasts. The manager felt the intruder entering her cleavage but was transfixed on another, more pressing matter, “The admission time should be 3 minutes per individual Paola, but you’re average is 5, and I am not taking the time you spent the whole workday on that dick-nipple woman last month into account.”

The Japanese girl was having the time of her life with Veronica, her cock went deeper and deeper into the cleavage, this was perfect for the girl as the breasts were held in a bra, keeping them tight around her dick. Soon enough she was standing right in front of Veronica, the tip of her black cock peeking out of the orbs of flesh right before the woman’s face, “Totemo idesu, watashi wa chikaidesu,” she called, the tone of her voice changed, reflecting immense pleasure.

Paola on her end was having a rather strange experience. While the five girls fucked her ballsack and ignored her and Veronica, Paola couldn’t say it was unpleasant… What was unpleasant was Veronica scolding her like that, even though she was right. Paola noticed the girls behind her started talking again, not that it mattered to her as she couldn’t understand a word they were saying. Then, out of the clatter of incoherent spam, Paola managed to catch something, “one… two… three…” one girl called and Paola felt her balls pushed aside by the five girls. She had no idea what did they do that for and it didn’t matter, she tried to focus on the preaching her boss gave her.

“I am sorry, miss Blimpsack…” she lowered her voice and apologized. Paola felt something strange, all of a sudden her sack was fucked by only four cocks. She wondered what the fifth girl was doing, and got her answer soon enough. Paola felt something she hasn’t experienced in a long time, something touched her pussy lips, something other than her huge balls, she gasped in mixed delight and panic.

“Pussy dick sex?” came a voice behind Paola, it was the fifth girl. Paola didn’t understand what the girls were saying around her but this was very clear, pressing against her slit was the black cock, demanding entrance. Paola didn’t experience penetration in a long time, she had little control over her body when it felt the cock, she became moist in seconds.

“No penetration in the office,” Veronica yelled at the Japanese girl that was having her way with Paola, “I demand that you stop right now,” she instructed as the other girl started rapidly fucking her boobs, making the huge blobs wobble back and forth, rocking Veronica’s body.

Paola started to moan as the head opened her folds and pushed inside her. She was easy prey for the dark intruder, her pussy rarely saw daylight, let alone experienced penetration. Day and night, it was covered by her massive testicule sack, the last time she played with it was years ago. Before long she felt it, the girl’s cock was pushing against the back of her tunnel, stretching her, pushing all of her buttons.

“Keep your professional demeanour,” Veronica instructed as the sex party went on. People soon understood what was happening, and started taking their phones out, snapping pictures of the sex carnival taking place in the immigration office. This would have troubled Paola deeply had she not been in the thralls of a female orgasm, her pussy contracted in an attempt to crush the invader pleasuring her, she was locked in place as her mind was flooded with waves of electrical pleasure.

Paola came down from her blissful orgasm, panting for air, “I… I understand Veronica,” she apologized again, “I will be more professional from now on.”

Veronica looked pleased hearing Paola’s apologie, but a sudden scream of pleasure directed her attention to the Japanese girl who tity fucked her. She started to shake, as if having a fit, “Koko ni ikimasu.“ she screamed. Veronica didn’t understand a word but felt the context between her breasts, the futa was coming. She felt her dick pulsating, pumping her juice up the tube. Veronica realized what happened too late, at the moment a stream of white goo splashed out of the tip and drenched her face. It wasn’t huge, but it just went on and on, masking Veronica’s features with layers of hot nut-cream.

Paola saw the stream when she heard the fifth girl screaming, “Watashi mo...” she understood what was happening, feeling the cock in her convulsing as a burning wetness filled her inner sanctum. Both Japanese swimmers moaning and yelling as their sperm launched out against Paola’s inner walls and Veronica’s face.

After what felt to Paola like an eternity, she felt the invader leave her, a thick stream of cum took its place as the excess left her pussy and dripped on her sack, She noticed that in all the commotion the four girls fucking her sack also came, leaving spots of white on her flesh. Veronica was covered in it as well, her now empty cleavage holding a deep pool of cum between her giant orbs.

“Ugoite!” called the leader of the swimming squad. The girls formed a line behind her and they started walking out of the immigration offices.

“Welcome to Canada,” Paola mumbled, baffled by what happened.

“Immigrants,” Veronica sighed, her face covered with cum, “you need to adjust yourself to their way of thinking. Now resume work Paola.” she ordered.

“Yes miss Blimpsack,” Paola agreed and called out, “Next please!”


End file.
